


[Fanart] Loki Watches Avatar: TLA

by Gnine



Series: Loki Crossover Art [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animated Gifs, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short comic about Loki finding Avatar:TLA in his mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Loki Watches Avatar: TLA

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/25766177564/and-this-is-what-happens-when-my-sister-and-i) and [Deviantart.](http://gnine.deviantart.com/#/art/Loki-watches-Avatar-The-Last-Airbender-310319249?hf=1)


End file.
